Crystal Ball (box set)
| length = 2:29:10 | label = NPG | producer = Prince | prev_title = Emancipation | prev_year = 1996 | next_title = The Vault: Old Friends 4 Sale | next_year = 1999 }} [ AllMusic review] |rev2 = The A.V. Club |rev2Score = favorable |rev3 = Entertainment Weekly |rev3score = B+ |rev4 = Rolling Stone |rev4score = |rev5 = Yahoo! Music |rev5score = (favorable) }} Crystal Ball is a box set by American recording artist Prince. The box set contains ''Crystal Ball'', the twentieth studio album by Prince, which is a three disc set of "previously bootlegged" material, together with a fourth disc containing The Truth, the twenty-first studio album by Prince with 12 new acoustic songs. The box set was initially only available through direct orders by phone (1-800-NEW-FUNK) and internet. The direct order edition included a fifth disc: an instrumental studio album by The NPG Orchestra titled Kamasutra. Shipment of this limited edition 5-CD version started on January 29, 1998, approximately two months before the release of the 4-CD version to retail stores on March 21, 1998. The album Crystal Ball is the second triple album in succession following Emancipation. Each of the album's three CDs contains 10 tracks and lasts 50 minutes, resembling Emancipation s 12-song, 60-minute disc lengths. In 2018 NPG Records released Crystal Ball and The Truth digitally on music platforms Tidal, Spotify, iTunes Store and Apple Music. Crystal Ball | length = | label = NPG | producer = Prince | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} Disc one The set opens with "Crystal Ball". The over 10-minute-long number begins with 2 minutes of a lone drum machine and various sound effects before the vocals start. The experimental, suite-like song contains somewhat depressing lyrics and changes musical directions several times — touching on funk, rock, jazz and even classical strings (which were later sampled in "The Future" from the Batman soundtrack). The 1986 track was originally part of the Dream Factory project. Next up is the aforementioned "Dream Factory". Like the previous track, Prince's voice is pitched up an octave in the vein of Camille. "Dream Factory" was reportedly written about Paul Peterson when he decided to leave The Family project. The loud choruses of the song are alternated with jazzy subdued verses. Following "Dream Factory" are two tracks originally intended for The Gold Experience: "Acknowledge Me" and "Ripopgodazippa". "Acknowledge Me" opens with a shouted sample from former band member, Boni Boyer. The song has a new jack swing feel and Prince sings about a woman who "gives her body to another" while her mind is with him. In the song's coda, Prince delivers an extended rap. "Acknowledge Me" begins and ends with samples from 2 unreleased Prince songs: the opening sample is from "The Line", a 1988 track while the end contains a slowed-down vocal originally from "All My Dreams", a Parade leftover from 1985. "Ripopgodazippa" has a slinky reggae beat and describes a sexual encounter. Prince even tries to affect a Jamaican accent for the number. Mayte provides additional vocals. An alternate version of "Ripopgodazippa" would appear in the film Showgirls, along with "319" from The Gold Experience. The "Love Sign" remix is a version of the duet with Nona Gaye, originally on the 1-800-NEW-FUNK compilation album; it samples Prince's 1983 track "D.M.S.R." "Hide the Bone" is a funk-rock number originally intended for The Gold Experience. A heavy drumbeat drives this sexual request for Prince to hide his "bone". "2morrow" was written during the Emancipation sessions and samples the chorus from "The Most Beautiful Girl in the World". The track takes advantage of Prince's multi-tracked vocals and piano work, recalling some of his jazz-inspired material. "So Dark" is a remix of "Dark" from the Come album, stripping out the horns, organ and live drums and laying the lyrics over a simple drum machine pattern. "Movie Star" was originally a Dream Factory track and according to liner notes, inspired by Morris Day. The jazzy number is filled with humor and pokes fun at Prince's celebrity. The first disc ends with "Tell Me How U Wanna B Done", a remix of "The Continental" from 1992's Love Symbol Album. Remixed by NPG band member Kirk Johnson in 1995, this version adds a repetitive keyboard riff and scratching to the original song's coda section. Disc two Disc 2 comprises primarily rock and funk numbers. It opens with "Interactive", originally written in 1993. The song was part of the first collection of new material after adopting the symbolic moniker and featured in the Glam Slam Ulysses project. It was also the only standalone audio track on Prince's Interactive video game CD, and considered for multiple projects: Come, The Gold Experience and The Dawn. The song is propelled by live drums and a strong bassline. Sound effects contribute to the computer-based "interactive theme", and Prince delivers a searing guitar solo at the end. "Interactive" is followed by another rock number called "Da Bang". Recorded by Prince alone (and bored) in the studio, according to the liner notes, "Da Bang" alternates between laid-back bluesy verses and a frenzied instrumental rock chorus. Next is "Calhoun Square", a 1993 song which is very similar in structure to "Da Bang". The song appears to be a live take, with Prince giving the band instructions at the beginning. The title refers to a shopping mall in Minnesota (see Calhoun Square). Another similarly structured song from 1993 follows — "What's My Name". This is the second track on the disc to have been part of the Glam Slam Ulysses project. Referring to Prince's stage name change to a symbol, the verses are little more than Prince speaking quietly over a synthesized bass and altered drum machine. The choruses break into an attack of pounding live drums and ferocious bass, being joined by scratching and a sampled police siren. The pace slows down for the ballad "Crucial". Replaced by "Adore" on Sign 'O' the Times, "Crucial" also features Prince falsetto vocals and an intricate drum machine pattern. The song fades out with a guitar solo. Outtakes of this song continue for several more minutes and one replaces the guitar solo with saxophone by Eric Leeds. "An Honest Man" existed as an instrumental in Under the Cherry Moon but a circulating rehearsal exists where Prince sings the lyrics to the tune as well. This version is totally different—it is a slow, 73-second mostly a cappella version with Prince's multi-layered vocals and a synth briefly appearing at the end. Following is another song from the Parade era, "Sexual Suicide". Featuring a similar synth sound as "Girls & Boys", Prince sings about sexual suicide, or celibacy. A few differences exist between this version and the circulating outtake, indicating Prince may have made some additions to this song before adding to the collection. "Cloreen Baconskin" is the oldest and longest track on the album, being recorded in 1983 and clocking in at over 15 minutes. The song is a jam with Morris Day on drums and Prince providing the bass and vocals. The songs bears a strong resemblance to "Tricky", a B-side from The Time, and likely cut at the same time. In a vocal delivery similar to James Brown, Prince ad-libs throughout the song in a raspy vocal about his ugly wife named Cloreen Baconskin, and her brother Alfred. Like "Tricky", the track also seems to be a good-natured dig against funk legend George Clinton, and is likely a humorous tribute to James Brown as well. Track 9 is "Good Love"—a Camille track that was originally released on the Bright Lights, Big City soundtrack. The 1986 number is playful and upbeat, featuring interesting drum machines and synths throughout. Prince makes several references to Gustav Mahler. The disc closes with "Strays of the World". Like the opening track, "Interactive", "Strays of the World" was featured in Glam Slam Ulysses and was later planned to be on the Come album. The generally positive track bears some resemblance to Queen's "Bohemian Rhapsody" in combining rock with classical styles. The number was tailored for the Glam Slam Ulysses and appears operatic in parts. The song ends with a wild guitar solo and Prince whispering, "Come". Disc three The third disc opens with a live version of "Days of Wild". Punchier than the unreleased studio recording, the funk song is extended by several minutes for instrumental jamming and audience participation. The song is actually several rap verses against violence, and Prince bragaddociously referring to his musical style. The NPG Operator speaks at the end to introduce the next song — "Welcome to the dawn, you have just accessed..." which is interrupted by "Last Heart", a Dream Factory track from 1986. The experimental track combines funk and jazz and tells the tale of a man who tells his ex, "If U break my heart one more time, it'll be the last heart U ever break". A scream of "What am I gonna do?" opens the next track — "Poom Poom". The title refers to the vagina, which apparently Prince can't stop thinking about. The choruses contain a consistent repeat of "poom poom poom..." functioning as percussion. The song is an outtake from Emancipation and is a funk number driven by a pulsating drum machine pattern (recycled from the song "Big Fun" on NPG's "Exodus" album). The pace is slowed for "She Gave Her Angels", a song Prince had previously performed on Muppets Tonight. It begins with delicate piano, gradually adding more instruments. The songs somewhat recalls "Friend, Lover, Sister, Mother/Wife" from Emancipation. Unlike the previously performed version, this one ends with a searing, lengthy guitar solo. Next is "18 & Over", which uses the music from the title track of Come, but adds a hip hop-inspired high-pitched keyboard line. A raunchy ode to sex, an oft repeating line is "18 & over, I wants 2 bone ya". The rapped number makes several humorous references to "boning" (meaning sex) such as "freak U 2 the marrow" and "the Bone Ranger". Prince even makes reference to the song's music, stating that he's "all gone, like the horns in this song" — "Come" was a highly horn-boosted number, but those were removed for "18 & Over". Following the rap is "The Ride". The blues-fueled song originates from 1993 and has been played many times over the years. This recording was from a live performance in 1995 and gives Prince the chance to stretch out on a lengthy guitar solo. At the song's conclusion, it leads immediately into "Get Loose", a mostly instrumental reworking of "Loose" from Come. The only prominent line is "Lemme see that body get loose!" This reworking is more sinister than the original and ends with Prince throwing a barb at record company Warner Bros. Next up is a remix of "P. Control", with the original opening The Gold Experience. "Make Your Mama Happy" was recorded in 1986 with Susannah Melvoin (Wendy's twin sister & ex-Prince fiancee) singing background vocals and has a positive message to do your best in life. The track's vocals are sung as a sort of homage to Sly & The Family stone in its approach. The music is jazzy and playful with funky horns from Eric Leeds and Atlanta Bliss. The disc and the album end with "Goodbye", a ballad originally intended for Emancipation. Sung in falsetto, the song is musically very reminiscent of the other Emancipation ballads. Track listing ;Disc one # "Crystal Ball"* – 10:28 (recorded 1986) # "Dream Factory"* – 3:07 (recorded 1985) # "Acknowledge Me"* – 5:27 (recorded 1993) # "Ripopgodazippa" – 4:39 (recorded 1993) # "Love Sign" (Shock G's Silky Remix)‡ – 3:53 (recorded 1994) # "Hide the Bone" – 5:04 (recorded 1993) # "2morrow" – 4:14 (recorded 1996) # "So Dark"‡ – 5:14 (recorded 1994) # "Movie Star"* – 4:26 (recorded 1986) # "Tell Me How U Wanna B Done"‡ – 3:16 (recorded 1992) ;Disc two # "Interactive" – 3:04 (recorded 1993) # "Da Bang" – 3:20 (recorded 1995) # "Calhoun Square"* – 4:47 (recorded 1993) # "What's My Name" – 3:04 (recorded 1993) # "Crucial"* – 5:06 (recorded 1986) # "An Honest Man"* – 1:13 (recorded 1985) # "Sexual Suicide"* – 3:40 (recorded 1985) # "Cloreen Baconskin" – 15:37 (recorded 1983) # "Good Love"† – 4:55 (recorded 1986) # "Strays of the World" – 5:07 (recorded 1993) ;Disc three # "Days of Wild" (Live)* – 9:20 (recorded 1995) # "Last Heart"* – 3:01 (recorded 1986) # "Poom Poom" – 4:32 (recorded 1996) # "She Gave Her Angels" – 3:53 (recorded 1996) # "18 & Over"* – 5:58 (recorded 1994) # "The Ride" (Live)* – 5:14 (recorded 1995) # "Get Loose"‡ – 3:31 (recorded 1994) # "P Control"‡ – 6:00 (recorded 1995) # "Make Your Mama Happy" – 4:01 (recorded 1986) # "Goodbye" – 4:35 (recorded 1995) Notes * * – denotes song edited/revised for this album & can be found in original form on unofficial bootlegs. * ‡ – denotes remix of already released song. * † – Found in full form on Bright Lights, Big City soundtrack. The Truth }} The Truth was the fourth CD in the Crystal Ball box set. The arrangements are mainly based around the acoustic guitar, augmented with elaborate production effects, multi-layered vocals, and occasional percussion and percussive effects. A CD single was released prior to the album consisting of the album's first two tracks. In 2015, The Truth became available through Tidal's artist store. In 2018 the album was released through other online music platforms like Spotify, Apple Music and the iTunes Store. Track listing # "The Truth" – 3:34 # "Don't Play Me" – 2:48 # "Circle of Amour" – 4:43 # "3rd ��" – 4:53 # "Dionne" – 3:13 # "Man in a Uniform" – 3:07 # "Animal Kingdom" – 4:01 # "The Other Side of the Pillow" – 3:21 # "Fascination" – 4:55 # "One of Your Tears" – 3:27 # "Comeback" – 1:59 # "Welcome 2 the Dawn" (acoustic version) – 3:17 Kamasutra January 29, 1998 (box set) | recorded = 1995 | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = 40:57 | label = NPG | producer = Prince | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} Kamasutra is an instrumental studio album by The NPG Orchestra. It was first released on cassette February 14, 1997, and later in the limited edition Crystal Ball box set as the fifth CD on January 29, 1998, by NPG Records. The album was written to be played during Prince's wedding to Mayte Garcia in 1996. All the tracks are instrumentals, ranging from classical music, jazz and experimentations with various sounds. For example, the track "Cutz" uses the sound of scissors snipping as its basis. One of the tracks, "The Plan" was previewed in an excerpt on the 1996 3-CD set Emancipation. Track listing # "The Plan" – 2:02 # "Kamasutra" – 11:49 # "At Last... The Lost Is Found" – 3:38 # "The Ever Changing Light" – 3:00 # "Cutz" – 3:03 # "Serotonin" – 0:46 # "Promise/Broken" – 3:45 # "Barcelona" – 2:17 # "Kamasutra/Overture #8" – 3:13 # "Coincidence or Fate?" – 3:22 # "Kamasutra/Eternal Embrace" – 4:02 Personnel * Airiq Anest – programming * Michael Bland (as Michael B.) – guitar, horn, vocals, background vocals, engineer * Tommy Barbarella – guitar, recorder, background vocals, engineer * Joe Blaney – engineer * Bonnie Boyer – voices * Hans Buff – engineer, mastering * Keith "KC" Cohen – programming * Morris Day – drums * Steve Durkee – engineer * D.K. Dyson – percussion, vocals, vox continental * Carmen Electra – vocals * Clare Fischer – arranger, conductor, orchestration * Dave Friedlander – engineer * Brian Gardner – mastering * Tom Garneau – engineer * Ray Hahnfeldt – engineer * Heidi Hanschu – engineer * Fred Harrington – engineer * Tim Hoogenakker – engineer * Kimm James – engineer * Kathy Jensen – clarinet * Femi Jiya – engineer * Kirk Johnson – percussion, programming, producer, beat programming, vox continental * Kirk "KjustinJ" Johnson – percussion, vocals, producer, beat programming * Kaj – programming * Shane T. Keller – engineer * Kirky J. - mixing * Michael Koppelman – engineer * Eric Leeds – horn, saxophone * David Leonard – engineer * Peggy Mac – engineer * Mayte – vocals, background vocals * Susannah Melvoin – vocals, background vocals * Mr. Hayes – guitar, background vocals * Steve Noonan – engineer * Original – bass * Parke – design, concept, package concept * Ricky Peterson – programming, producer * Brian Poer – engineer * Prince – arranger, vocals, multi instruments, noise, producer, mixing, FX vocals, instrumentation, vox continental * Susan Rogers – engineer * Mike Scott – guitar * Shock G – mixing * Rhonda Smith – bass, percussion, vocals * Sonny T. – guitar, horn, vocals, background vocals, engineer * David Tickle – engineer * Tom Tucker – engineer * Ric Wilson – mastering * Yo Grandma – guitar, claves * Yo Mama – guitar, vocals * David Z – engineer * Chuck Zwicky – engineer References External links * [http://www.crystalballcd.com/ Crystal Ball online booklet] Category:1998 albums Category:Prince (musician) albums Category:Albums produced by Prince (musician) Category:NPG Records albums